Carry on my Wayward Son
by Pho1297
Summary: Jesse has to find some way to express his excitement over leaving for Barden University. So he does what he does best. Fluffy one-shot, a bit OOC. Rated T for mild profanity. R


**Hey guys!**

**So, this is my first finished Pitch Perfect fic. It's fluffy and light heart-ed and a little OOC, but that's alright.**

**Haven't decided if I wanted to make this a story or just keep it a one-shot. So for now, it's just a one-shot.**

**I really hope I did this justice.**

**Alright, enough rambling from me, let's read about Jesse.**

**~Pho:)**

***Disclaimer* I own this laptop I'm typing away, not Pitch Perfect or Kansas's _Carry on my Wayward_**_ **Son**_

* * *

**Carry on my Wayward Son**

"Jesse, we get it. Now stop talking." Lorraine Swanson sat in the passenger seat of the family car as she, her husband, and her now college coed son, Jesse drove to Barden University.

It wasn't a long drive from their home, but it was long enough to make her wish she'd sent him on a bus. She loved her son very much, (growing up, Jesse had been what some may call a mama's boy,) but when he was over excited, he had a tendency to ramble. On. And on. And _on_.

"Really, this is it for me! I hear Barden has an amazing music program, which as you know, is why I enrolled in the first place-" Jesse sat on the edge of his seat in utter glee.

"Yes, Jesse, we know-" His father, Kevin tried to cut him off.

"-but obviously, you knew that," he said continuing on, "And they've got their own radio station, WBUJ. That's what it's called-"

"Jesse-"

"And I read that they offer internships to freshmen. This could really be the jump I need. You know, get my musical styles out there!"

"Jesse!" Lorraine finally cut him off, "I thought you wanted to write movie scores or something?" She said, waving her hand in a lack of confidence.

"Yeah, but I've got to familiarize myself with the content and the audience," He said with a scoff. _Was that even a question?_

"Oh, right,"

"_Anyway_," he begins again. Kevin lets out an audible groan as his grip tightens on the steering wheel, "It's going to be great. Big things will happen to me here. It's inevitable." He said with a smug smirk.

"That's nice, son."

"Not only that!" Lorraine slammed her head so it met the not so cushiony headrest, "But I'm finally able to move out of your house. I'm eighteen, living on my own, in college; I can set my own rules, do whatever I want-"

"Yeah, as long as you can keep your grades up there, big shot," Kevin said, looking his son in the eyes through the rearview mirror.

"Not a problem!" Jesse said with assurance, "School comes first; got it." His father gives him one more fleeting look before fixating his eyes back on the road.

The car is finally silent for a few minutes, only the low hum of the radio can be heard. Lorraine can see her son, giddy as could be, staring out of his window in the back seat. He kind of reminds her of an excited puppy. If he had one, his tail would be wagging uncontrollably. His excitement is utterly adorable. She smiles lovingly at her boy and just admires him. _He's really made it._ She doesn't mind so much that he's chatty, but this is the first time he's stopped to _breathe_ in an hour. Not much can make him speechless.

"And you know-"

"Jesse, maybe we should just be quiet for a little while, eh?" Lorraine questions, "It was nice,"

"_We could,_" Jesse said smugly, "But think of how quiet it'll be once I'm gone. You and Dad will have the whole place to yourselves, and I'll be too busy until winter break. And then, you know, _maybe_ I can spare time in my _loaded_ schedule to see you." Jesse said exaggerating, extracting an eye roll from both of his parents.

None the less, he was quiet. For three minutes, "Dad, how much longer?"

"Oh, dammit, Jesse!"

Jesse let out a low laugh. He was fully aware of how irritating he'd been. I mean, could you blame him? But what's half an hour more to the people who've raised him for eighteen years.

"Oh, you know you guys are going to miss me," He said leaning forward to lean his chin against the back of his mother's seat.

"Not your big mouth." Kevin deadpanned, causing Jesse to chuckle again.

"Maybe I'll meet a girl," He said contemplating the idea.

"That would involve there being anyone else on the planet that can put up with your nonstop talking," His father jeered with a chuckle.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Laugh it up," He said, leaning back with his feet on the console and allowing his arms to rest beneath his head, "I may very well end up meeting your future daughter in law here. I bet you I will. And we'll give you fifteen grandchildren and-"

"Fifteen carbon copies of you? I think we'll be taking an early retirement and moving to Costa Rica," Kevin said.

"Aw, c'mon you don't mean that," Jesse muttered through a smile. At this point, nothing could deflate him, "So maybe not _fifteen_, but a couple. At least a boy and a girl."

"Don't you worry about that, kid," Kevin popped in, "plenty of time to figure that out in the future, son."

"Guess you're right... _But_-"

"Of course there's a but,"

"There's always a but!"

"What if I _did _meet my dream girl here?" He asked with a coy smile on his face.

"Well, we're nearly here; I suppose you'll find out for yourself." Kevin said as he took the next exit off of the thruway.

"This is it guys. Your baby bird is leaving its nest. What're your thoughts?" He asked leaning up again.

"You should have walked," his father threw at him.

"Hey!" He laughed none the less, "That's not fair!" But his father had already turned the radio up to finally block his son's constant talking.

"Really? Is that the best you could do?" He challenged, "Eighteen years and you don't know what you've gotten yourself into? Well two can play at this game,"

He began singing along to every song that popped on the radio, accompanying it with a skillful air guitar. He went as far as rolling down his window, belting out each lyric.

"You know, Jesse, why don't you think about something like this? You're a phenomenal singer, you-"

"Dammit, Lorraine; don't encourage the boy!" Kevin cut his wife off.

Jesse chuckled but continued on with his actions, "You know Dad," He sang out between cord progressions, "You brought this _all_ upon yourself!"

"Lucky for all of us we're here,"

Jesse looked up more thrilled than he'd been the entire ride as they drove through the BU gates. His enthusiasm shone through Kansas's _Carry on my Wayward Son_.He reinforced the instrumentals with his vocals alone.

His father slowed to a stop as traffic had built up in front of them.

"_Lay your weary head to rest!"_

Jesse looked out his window to see a small girl being directed by Barden representative. Her eye makeup was dark and the entirety of both her ears were studded. Some of the spikes could have been considered lethal weapons. She was not a happy camper.

_Fuck it,_ Jesse thought. _Why not?_ He shifted himself in his seat so he was facing her, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"_Don't you cry no more, no!"_ With the no, he pointed to the girl, earning himself a confused glare. He continued to serenade her with his air guitar, matching the real one with his own vocals nearly perfectly, throwing in his own Jesse flare. His smile grew as his action earned a smirk from said mystery girl. In that same moment, traffic began to move and his father slammed his foot on the gas sending Jesse flying against the back seat. Both of his parents erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" He said chuckling himself, "What if that was the girl of my dreams? Do _you _want to be responsible for me being alone for the rest of my life?"

"No, Casanova, you'll manage that one _all_ on your own." Kevin replied.

Jesse replied by continuing his little show, "_Carry on my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head to rest; don't you cry no more!"_

His parents could say whatever they wanted; this year was going to _kick ass_.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Not so bad, right? A little cheesy, but that's just Jesse.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Rate it! **

**Just please, review it! Your reviews make my day wonderful. And it'd be nice to know if you hate my writing all together and think I should just stop.**

**Love always,**

**~Pho:)**


End file.
